


Two Cages to Break

by PepsiManEXE



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Medium Burn, Not really a slow burn, but not a fast burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepsiManEXE/pseuds/PepsiManEXE
Summary: Lysithea has no time to waste with silly things like romance. Bernadetta is far too reclusive to consider something like that. So why can't they get enough of each other?
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Two Cages to Break

**Author's Note:**

> as the mcdonalds of romance fics, a fic where the two arent already in love is kind of new territory for me. therefore, please be easy on me or i WILL cry

_Okay. You can do this, Bernie. Just make it to the library and back. It’s almost 3 in the morning, no one’s going to be there._

Bernadetta nervously peeked her head out of her door. Coast was clear. Slowly, she tiptoed out and quietly shut the door behind her. It was a long walk to the library, but with the corridors basically empty, it seemed safe enough. She walked quietly, as to not alert what little guards there were. Technically speaking, this was against the rules, after all.

After a while, she made it to the door of the library. No one was in her way. Perfect crime. She went to open the door, but it opened on it’s own. Well, not on it’s own, it was opened by a girl with snow white hair and startlingly purple eyes. She was carrying a rather large book with some difficulty. They both froze and stared at each other.

“What are you doing here?!” The white haired girl whispered, clearly shocked to see someone.

“I-I just wanted to borrow a few books…! It’s so late, what are YOU doing here?!” Bernadetta was completely flushed.

“Doing the same! Shit… I think I hear someone coming, get in here, quick!” The white haired girl grabbed Bernie in a hurry and ran behind a bookshelf. As she did so, she snapped. The single lit candle in the room went out.

The door cracked open as a guard peered in.

“Anyone in here?” After a moment, the guard opened the door fully and took a step inside, looking around, squinting to see anything in the dark. “Coulda sworn I heard… eh.” The guard turned around, and left, shutting the door behind them.

“U-Um… Are we good now…?” Bernie nervously whispered.

“...Yeah, I think so. But we probably have to stay in here for a while, while the coast clears.” The white haired girl sighed, and snapped again, lighting the candle she extinguished before. “Who are you, anyway? I’ve never seen you around the Monastery.”

“I-I’m Bernadetta von Varley… Um…” Bernie was trying to repress the urge to go into the fetal position and cry. She should’ve just stayed in her room…

“Bernadetta? Hm…” The girl pondered this. “Are you… which House are you in? You can’t be Golden Deer, I’d have seen you in class…”

“Um, I’m in Black Eagles.”

“Ah, I see. The one with the new Professor, yeah.” The girl sighed and took a seat. “I’m Lysithea, by the way. Golden Deer, as I said.” She opened the book she was carrying. “I can’t believe I’m stuck in here… I’m wasting time…” She muttered.

“Um… I-I’m s-sorry…” Resisting the urge to cry was kind of impossible. Bernie was tearing up already. Lysithea looked up and blinked, looking startled.

“Uh… it’s… it’s okay? You don’t, um…” Lysithea looked deeply uncomfortable. “I was going to read this anyway, um… so, not a big deal, I guess.” She looked back down at her book, blushing slightly.

They were motionless in silence for a minute or two. All thoughts seemed to have been lost to Bernadetta.

“Uh, did you… need a book here?” Lysithea awkwardly shuffled.

“Um? Oh! Right, uh, yeah. I did…” Bernadetta turned to look at the bookshelf, and remembered the majority of the room was in complete darkness.

“Here.” Lysithea put her hand on Bernadetta’s shoulder, causing her to jump. Lysithea blinked in surprise by this reaction. She was holding another candle.

“Oh! Um, thank you…” Bernie took the candle with shaking hands.

“...Are you okay? You’re sweating a lot.” Lysithea narrowed her eyes slightly. Bernadetta just stared back.

“Yeah!” She squeaked out. After a moment, Lysithea turned around and sat back down. “...You have nice hair.” Bernadetta couldn’t imagine what just possessed her to say this. She just felt it would be polite.

Lysithea’s hands clenched into fists. Her eyes seemed to slide somewhat out of focus. Bernadetta could tell when she said the wrong thing. This was definitely one of those times. Lysithea didn’t respond.

“I-I’m sorry! I meant, I hate it, actually.” She wanted to punch herself in the face. Why in the world would that be better?

Lysithea turned around to face Bernadetta. She looked bewildered now. Then, after a moment, the corners of her lips twitched. She quickly turned away again.

“...Nice save. I like your hair, too. Purple’s a good color.”

Bernie’s face was beet red. She hadn’t been complimented in quite some time. Or, ever, really.

“Th-thank you! I really appreciate it…”

“You’re pretty shy, huh?”

“I-I, um, I guess… sorry…” Bernadetta felt pretty stupid right now. She forgot what book she was even here to get.

“I mean, it’s fine. You don’t have to apologize.” Lysithea turned a page. “I kind of get it.”

Bernadetta stared at her. Why was she talking to her? Hadn’t it been long enough to leave? Why were they both still here?

“I mean, people say I’m pretty anti-social, anyway. I don’t really care.” Lysithea sighed.

“Y-You seem nice enough to m-me…”

“Thanks.” Another page turn. “So, what’s your specialty here, anyway? I’m a mage.”

“Um, an archer…” Bernadetta turned to look at the bookshelves. “...I’m pretty okay with a bow, I guess.”

“Can’t settle for that, though. You’ve got to do everything you can to be a master of your craft.”

“I… um…”

“I work every day and night, perfecting my magic. I don’t have time to waste.” Bernadetta felt a little inadequate compared to this work ethic. Staying in her room all day wouldn’t quite give the same results.

“I mean… we’re pretty young… we can waste a little time, I think…”

“No.” Lysithea stood up. “It’s been enough time. I should get some sleep. Goodbye, Bernadetta.” Her words were uncomfortably cold. Evidently, Bernie said the wrong thing again. Before she could say anything, Lysithea was out the door.

Bernie sighed. She felt so dumb. But, it was over now, at least. She found the book she was looking for. It was an old book, with great stories of love and war. As she went to leave, she realized something. Lysithea forgot her book here.

Something took over her, and she picked it up herself. It was one of the hundreds of magical textbooks the library had. It was about crests, specifically. In a hurry, she picked the book up and ran out the door. She didn’t feel as concerned about making noise, for some reason. She ran towards the dorms, and happened to see the snow haired girl take a corner.

“Um, Lysithea!” Bernie called out. This was unwise, because they really shouldn’t be out this late. Lysithea came back around the corner, looking perplexed.

“Uh… yes?”

“Y-You forgot your book.” Bernadetta handed over the large tome. Lysithea blinked.

“Oh. Um… thanks.” They stared at each other for a moment. “...Wanna walk back to the dorms together? Probably would save time, I guess.”

Bernadetta could not see how this would save any time, but nodded. She didn’t quite know why. After a bit of silent walking, they made it to Bernadetta’s room.

“U-Um, this is my room… so…” Bernie awkwardly shuffled over to the door.

“Right. Okay. Goodnight.” Lysithea nodded.

“Y-Yeah, goodnight…” Bernadetta entered her room, shutting the door behind her slowly. She quickly hopped into bed, shoving her face into the pillows. Then it struck her.

She forgot her own book in the library.

Problem for tomorrow. Too much adventure for one day.


End file.
